


The right one

by Cherrimiiu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrimiiu/pseuds/Cherrimiiu
Summary: I just wanted to write something cutehope you enjoyBtw Thanks Brook once again for looking over my fic before i posted it :D
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The right one

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute   
> hope you enjoy   
> Btw Thanks Brook once again for looking over my fic before i posted it :D

The right one, your true love, soulmate, the person that is supposed to make you feel warm and fuzzy inside. The person that gives you butterflies in your stomach. The person that is somewhere in the world, waiting for you. 

Or at least that’s what others always say. For Husk it has never been anything more than a pain in the ass to love, and when he got to hell he lost all of his hope that there could be somebody out there waiting for him. It has never been fun to love. Never. A pain is what it is. 

And now he was in this shitty hotel, surrounded by these annoying demons. Niffty was always jumping around the bar, trying to get the feline’s attention for some fucking reason. Alastor was constantly annoying the shit out of him and the fucking “moth” was yelling at him when he would do the tiniest thing she didn’t desire him to do. It was all such a pain. 

But there was one demon that was always around him, or... that’s what it felt like. Even when he was busy, at work, or just wasn’t behind the bar at the moment, Husk could always feel the spider demon smiling at him for some reason. That’s what he always did when he was around. Smile.

Some smiles were genuine but usually after a rough day of work, Husk could clearly tell that Angel’s smiles were fake. A good gambler could recognize a fake smile when they see one after all. 

Sometimes they would spend hours talking and laughing at the bar until one of them would get drunk, and the other had to bring them to bed. Husk didn’t mind doing that though.

He didn’t know what they were...friends maybe? 

It didn’t matter. 

Angel was special and Husk acknowledged that. How special? Little too much for Husk’s liking. 

The cat demon wanted to hold him, protect him, and be by his side. His cheeks flushed a little at the thought. 

And there were more things he wished to do with the spider demon, but he would never admit to that. 

Suddenly a noise broke his thoughts. It was getting so late, who could it be, coming into the hotel at this fucking hour? 

The sound of clicking heels made him look in one specific direction. 

It was dark, so he couldn’t see very well but he was pretty sure that was Angel’s silhouette in the distance. 

As the sound of clicking heels became louder, silent cries could be heard more clearly. The porn star didn’t bother to stop by the bar, nor did he say “hi” like he usually did.   
That was...slightly concerning. Whatever happened really seemed to hurt Angel. 

The feline turned off the bar lights and chugged down the last sip of booze he had in his bottle. Whatever was bothering Angel, Husk was sure that he wanted to help him...somehow. 

He slowly approached Angel’s room. The cat demon was pretty sure he heard crying coming from inside. 

He could just go back down and drink his feelings away like he always did...but that could wait.

“Uh, Legs?” 

No answer.

“Angel, can i come in?” Husk grumbled.

...

“Sure…” the taller demon finally answered. 

Husk slowly opened the door only to find the spider demon laying half naked and sobbing on his bed while his piglet was sleeping next to him. 

There was an awkward silence. 

“C’mon Husky stop starin’ “ Angel teased. 

A slight flush spread across the feline’s cheeks. Even when Angel’s face was all messed up because of the ruined mascara, he was still beautiful.

“Uh, so you wanna..talk about it?” Husk sat down on the bed next to the spider demon. 

Angel shook his head and sat up, right next to Husk. 

“Alright then kid'' Husk gently wrapped his wing around Angel and pulled him closer. “Just try to calm down ‘lright?” Husk’s cheeks flushed. “ And if you want? i will...stay here i guess.”

Angel was used to them spending time together but...this was different. The silence between them wasn’t awkward anymore. It was familiar. 

The spider demon leaned in to rest his head on the other demon’s shoulder and slowly closed his eyes. 

He trusted Husk. They could be together like this and not worry about anything else...about anyone else. This moment belonged to them. 

Angel’s mind was clear. No more Val. No more shitty clients. Only him and Husk. At Least for a while...he could relax. 

Husk carefully wrapped his arm around Angel. “... Are you warm Legs?” 

The spider demon nodded. 

“Hey Husky.” 

Husk turned his head to Angel. “Yeah?” The cat demon’s cheeks flushed when he realized how close Angel’s face was to his. 

The porn star quickly leaned closer and softly kissed the cat demon on the lips.

Both of them closed their eyes and fell deeply into the kiss.

Husk realized that he doesn’t want to wait for the right person anymore. He just wanted to be the one for Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading myfirst fanfic on here.  
> If you want, follow me on   
> twitter - Cherriimiu   
> instagram - Cherrimiiu


End file.
